


Second Shade

by IronicWeeb



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dunno if I'll even work on this one since I still have yet to finish the others, F/M, Harems, Multi, Still gonna go with it either way, The Knight is Izuku, This wasnt even supposed to be serious, Will work at my own pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb
Summary: After the fall of the Radiance, The Knight was granted any wish by The Lord of Shades.That wish was reincarnation.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Second Shade

_ Darkness. The black darkness that spanned out for miles and miles, The Knight’s holy white light contradicted his dark form, his tendrils of void wriggling within his consciousness. His Siblings, The Lord of Shade, The Hollow Knight, Himself. Everyone who assisted in defeating the Radiance all sat in the void. They were lost, clueless, confused. Once the Radiance is gone, the infection will be eradicated and everything will return to normal. But with the infection gone, they have no will. No use. No goal. _

_ All but 3. The Knight. The Hollow Knight. And the Lord of Shade. _

_ As the Siblings began their eternal sleep, The Knight and his brother sat in front of The Lord. “ _ **_You have done well, little ones_ ** _ ” it’s voice boomed, leaning in close to match their lines of sight. “ _ **_The war of times forgotten has ended, the ancient battle finally at its close. Because of you two. Who would have guessed two empty vessels would be able to end a war between the God of light and the God of dark._ ** _ ” It quipped, it's laughter shook them to their non-existent core. “ _ **_It would be shameful to let you brothers go empty handed, what shall it be?_ ** _ ” _

_ The Hollow Knight’s large shade looked down at its siblings, the pale eyes narrowing in a smile. “I...I wish to join my kin in their neverending slumber” it stated, “After all, I have always wished to join them.” _

_ The Lord of Shade nodded, before turning to The Knight. “ _ **_Wyrm has made his choice. Young one, what have you decided on?_ ** _ ” _

_ The Knight simply stared its empty eyes into The Lord’s own. The Lord laughed, somehow being able to understand The Knight’s intention. “ _ **_Very well, Young one!”_ ** _ The Lord laughed, “ _ **_You shall be reincarnated, though I will make minor adjustments. You will keep your current abilities, and your cloak and nail shall become your next life’s heirloom. Much luck to you, little one”_ ** _ The Lord of Shade said, its tendrils wrapping themselves around the The Knight, a blinding light radiated (no pun intended) within the jet-black void. The last thing The Knight saw was his brother, The Hollow Knight, waving goodbye. _

The Knight sat in the light, looking about the blank abyss. He wondered where The Lord had sent him. Maybe he would reincarnate into Hollownest once more? Maybe somewhere on the surface, above Dirtmouth? Those thoughts were cut short as the loud clang similar to the dream nail rang out, then the air hissed loudly behind him. The Knight turned towards the commotion, witnessing a Shade Gate slip from the ground. His dark form drifted towards the pillar of black, a tendril reaching out before-

A gasp emerged from a young Izuku’s throat, he was sitting alone in the forest, an aching bump making the boy wince. Suddenly, a burst of memories erupted from his brain. Izuku felt sick and lightheaded, the overwhelming information forcing him to fall back down and hurl whatever contents was in his stomach. He got to his feet, albeit quite shakily, and stumbled around the woods to reach the chain link fence that led towards his home. “Izuku!” He heard his mother call, his hazy vision saw her looking around the old playground in concern. She turned towards him and gasped, rushing over just in time for the young child to fall into her arms. “Izuku! Izuku! Are you all right?” She asked, her voice quaking in concern.

“Baby! Please...Respond”

His hearing began becoming faded as his memory slowly began to darken….

**Author's Note:**

> My game decided to shit itself just as I defeated the 3 dreamers. I wanna die. This is what I get for using a fucking laptop. 
> 
> P.S this is the intro chapter I guess, I tend to make these short since I like to establish the characters as I go. Personally, it makes character development easier and gives me more time to plan since I always just go balls to the walls the moment I get a smidgen of an original idea. I literally have no self-restraint (Considering that I've died to the simplest jumps because my brain decides to do the exact definition of insanity despite telling myself that "I know how to do this, don't do what I did before" and then I do exactly what I did before)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T14DQkV0fEQ
> 
> you'll thank me later


End file.
